


Texting Games

by deadgranger



Series: Paulkins Chat Fics [4]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Bi!Emma, Community: HPFT, F/M, Fluff, bi!Paul, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgranger/pseuds/deadgranger
Summary: Emma wants to play a game with Paul while he's at work, and he "begrudgingly" obliges.





	Texting Games

Emma: Paul  
Emma: hey Paul  
Emma: lets play a game

Paul: Emma, I’m at work right now.  
Paul: I’m trying to finish my weekly report for Mr. Davidson. 

Emma: bullshit  
Emma: ur playing solitaire in ur browser  
Emma: or scrolling thru npr   
Emma: aka ur not working at all rn  
Emma: so u can totally play a game with me

Paul: ...For the record, I was working on it a half hour ago.  
Paul: Fine, what game do you want to play? We’re kind of limited by text here.

Emma: yay  
Emma: ok so u know how u told me u were bi the other week after i said i was?

Paul: Yes.  
Paul: I’m not following how that’s relevant here. 

Emma: if you’d let me talk then you’d find out!

Paul: Okay, sorry, sorry.

Emma: ok so i was thinking  
Emma: what if we do a hot or not  
Emma: celebrity edition  
Emma: and since we’re both bi, anyone is up for consideration

Paul: What if I don’t know the celebrity you’re talking about?

Emma: that’s y we’ll send pics if needed, dummy  
Emma: does it sound fun?  
Emma: or shitty?

Paul: No, no, it sounds fun, I just don’t want you to use up all of your data trying to send photos back and forth.  
Paul: Hey, aren’t you at work right now too?

Emma: no to both  
Emma: Nora let me go an hour early since she was training a new barista and didn’t want me to give her a bad influence or whatever  
Emma: and i’m at the coffee shop by campus with my laptop so iMessage works

Paul: Oh, okay.  
Paul: Why not, let’s go for it, at least it’ll let this last hour go by faster. 

Emma: hell yeah  
Emma: ok first up we have… *drum emoji*  
Emma: the classic Jake Gyllenhaal, with the additional parameter of him in the day after tomorrow

Paul: Psh, that’s too easy, Em. Hot!

Emma: i never said this was going to be a challenge, Paul  
Emma: but yes i agree, Jake g is hot af  
Emma: i may have other reasons for doing this game w u but that is top secret info  
Emma: ok ur turn babe

Paul: Okay, uh, let’s go with Ezra Miller.

Emma: that man’s jawline could cut butter, jesus   
Emma: also, his fashion sense? Killer  
Emma: that is my long way of saying yes totally hot

Paul: I agree 100% on all of your points.  
Paul: Your turn!

Emma: Gal Gadot

Paul: She’s a badass warrior woman in real life, so obviously  
Paul: Not as badass as you though ;)  
Paul: Sorry, forget I said that, I know you don’t like shit like that

Emma: i’ll let it slide bc u called me more badass than Gal Gadot   
Emma: which is sweet bc she’s amazing and u saying that is totally a turn on  
Emma: just don’t do it again :P 

Paul: Okay, good. :)  
Paul: Kiera Knightley?

Emma: HOT  
Emma: u don’t even get to respond bc you’d say the same thing  
Emma: Orlando Bloom, specifically as Legolas

Paul: I would say meh, I prefer him as Will Turner  
Emma: u know, i actually agree with that  
Emma: the long blond hair just throws me off  
Emma: ok, next!!

Paul: How about Jon Hamm?

Emma: eh, not really my type

Paul: Agreed, I don’t really see the appeal. 

Emma: Jenna Dewan?

Paul: Yeah! You watched that Lip Sync Battle, right?  
Paul: I wish I could dance a quarter as well as her. 

Emma: or u want me to dance like that ;)  
Emma: lol ya know i did do dance for a while as a kid, im sure i could come up with something for ya  
Emma: but i will not be able to compete with her

Paul: Please do not injure yourself for my benefit, Em.   
Paul: It is not worth it, I swear.  
Paul: Emma Watson?

Emma: i mean we have the same first name, so she’s obviously hot

Paul: Fair enough.  
Paul: Her activism is fantastic too, honestly. 

Emma: Darren Criss?

Paul: What was he in recently?

Emma: i think he was in some show about Versace? He got an Emmy for it

Paul: Oh yeah, he did great in that! He also rocks nail polish a lot so I give him kudos for that. Totally hot.

Emma: hell yeah, he’s great!

Paul: Okay last one, and then I really have to get back to work. 

Emma: fine fine, ummmm  
Emma: America’s Ass( TM) aka Chris Evans

Paul: Well since you said it like that, is there really any other answer than yes?

Emma: u got me there  
Emma: tbh that was my fave part of the movie

Paul: That and during the fight with Mjolnir!  
Paul: I guess you saw it with me, so you know my feelings about it.  
Paul: Okay I really need to get this report finished up so I can hand it in to Mr. Davidson on time. 

Emma: thx for playing w me  
Emma: this was more fun than i thought it would be over text  
Emma: see u at home in a couple hours

Paul: Yeah, it was fun!  
Paul: Maybe we can do something like this for a date night sometime where we go out to eat and just people watch. 

Emma: ooh yeah yeah let’s do it!!  
Emma: u want anything special for dinner tonight?

Paul: I was thinking tacos? 

Emma: perf, i’ll get the ground beef out of the freezer when i get home in a half hour

Paul: Sounds good, thanks babe.

Emma: have a good rest of ur workday  
Emma: love u Paul

Paul: Love you too, Emma. 

Date night that Saturday was a picnic and ice cream in the park. They spent the rest of the early evening commenting on anyone who walked by, all smiles, laughter, and polite cuddling the whole time. It was the most fun they had had in a long while that didn’t involve shooting each other with water guns or competitive board games. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, you've made it through another of my silly chatfics! I wanted to explore a bit more with these two, hence this fic. :P Low-key also just chose celebrities off the top of my head that I could think of, so don't hate please.
> 
> Let me know if there's any other ideas or subjects you might like me to try out in a chatfic (or fic in general) that you're dying to see! Please tell me what you thought in a comment, feedback is much appreciated! :)
> 
> ~Madi


End file.
